


Rescue

by kingdomkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLU Pyro rescues BLU Medic from burning to death. Meet the Pyro AU, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

The ashes in his eyes blind him and the burns on his face throb in pain. His lungs sting as he searches the walls with his hands for a way out. From his left comes the sound of an ax chopping away at wood. He rubs some of the ash from his eyes to find his teammate tearing at planks from the back of the barn.

The Pyro calls for him twice, yelling his muffled, “Medic!” The masked man shoves himself through the hole, ax forgotten on the outside, and runs to the other man’s aid. Medic feels a wave of cool air that hardly soothes his misery but brings him to his senses.

Pyro peeks his head out of the hole quickly, checking for any sign of the enemy, before helping Medic out through the jagged planks. They make a run back to base, Medic gratefully healing Pyro all the while. At the shorter man’s request, he stays ahead while the Pyro watches for the rest of RED.

The doors of BLU base are a blessing. The water Pyro splashes over Medic’s face feels better than a successful experiment. Pyro brings him what else he needs from the supply closet for his injuries. The other team members side-eye him or turn away, fearing their own creature’s cruelty, but Medic stoically thanks him and treats himself. Pyro perks up, pleased with Medic’s new reaction to his presence. He doesn’t treat him like the others do. It’s a sign, he thinks; one day, he’ll be able to call Medic friend.


End file.
